


Love And Pomegranate

by asscoups



Series: Wanna One demigod!au [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Appreciate nielsung yall, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bit of ongniel too, do not underrate them two, love em, love nielsung, slight mention of onghwang, slight!jinhwi, they are the superior couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/asscoups
Summary: In which Daniel keeps finding a pomegranate in his locker.demigod!au Wanna One





	Love And Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate this shit. obviously the first time I write nielsung. comment and give me kudos yall. Thanks for reading this :D

"Hey, Daniel!" Seongwoo greets and grins as he puts his arm around the taller's shoulder. He stumbles forward a little bit because of the impact between him and Seongwoo, but shrugs it off since Daniel haven't seen Seongwoo the whole summer. He smiles broadly as he greets the elder back.  
  
"Hi, Seongwoo. Where's Minhyun hyung?" Daniel asks as he looks around, noticing the male that used to be around Seongwoo isn't there. ((i very highkey ship onghwang 2gther love em pls))  
  
"Ah, he says he'll go to school with Jihoon." Daniel's mouth forms an O shape as he nods in understatement and the two drags their heavy baggages until they arrive to a forest. Seongwoo enters the forest first, Daniel trailing from behind as they follow a dirt footpath that doesn't seem to show any end.  
  
Daniel and Seongwoo stop when they come face to face with a wooden gate. No doubt that it looks very old. Climbing plants circled tightly around the arc, as if they are the only thing left to support the deteriorating wooden gate from falling down.  
  
The two grin as they share a hopeful look with each other. They can't help but to be very excited just by the mere sight of the old wooden gate.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Since birth."  
  
The two yell as they run into the wooden gate, disappearing from the forest.

  
  
The students appear somewhere else. Unlike the green forest, this time a majestic school stands sturdy in front of them. Daniel and Seongwoo cheer loudly and high five each other. The gate is nothing near to special but the process of travelling to another place through the gate is always exciting.  
  
The rest of the students are chatting as they walked to the school with their luggages in their hands, feeling a little bit bummed at how short holidays feels like to them as summer just ends yesterday and school will start in another two weeks at Wanna One High School.  
  
"Let's go to the dorm and meet Minhyun hyung. I think he must've arrived." Seongwoo says, smiling as he wraps his arm around Daniel's shoulder. The taller chuckles and comments, "eyy, you like Minhyun hyung don't you?"  
  
Seongwoo just laughs awkwardly and rubs his nape in embarrassment as the two makes their way to their dorm.  
  
((not kidding. ship nielsung along with onghwang))

 

* * *

 

 

Wanna One High School for Half Bloods, where every children of the Greek Gods enrolled. The school, like any other mortal school is filled with tons of hard boring subjects like Physics and History with their only difference is they offer special classes for the demigods studying there like martial arts, wine making skills (Dionysus personally teaches them), war techniques classes and so on. It is also a place where even an ordinary guy like Kang Daniel can be a little bit special than others.  
  
He discovers that he is Ares's son two years ago, when he heard his mother and his stepfather talking about enrolling him into a high school in nowhere. Confused, he confronted his mother about the school and ended up knowing something he didn't suppose to know until his sixteenth birthday, which is the age where he'll be entering the school.  
  
Well, at least being the God of War's son, he finally understands where do his competitiveness came from. He knows that something is weird when he's the only sports lover in the family.  
  
"Kang Euigeon!" Daniel turns around when a cheery voice calls him by his birth name that not many knows. A grin reaches his lips when a student, visibly shorter than him is running towards him.  
  
"Mom!" He greets, grinning broadly as the student runs into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Daniel's body. He hugs the male student back and sways side to side happily as the two shares delightful giggles. The students walking by are either cringing internally or just watching in plain jealousy at the student since Daniel is the most famous student in the school and everyone wants a piece of him obviously, especially the girls.  
  
"How are you, Jisung hyung?" Daniel asks as he let go of the student. The younger stares at him, his eyes travel around the clothes that the older's clothes - a grey sweatshirt paired with denim shorts. Casual and he really thinks it is very cute on the latter.  
  
"I'm fine. I just spend some quality time with my mom." Jisung replies as he huffs the bangs that covers his eyes.  
  
Yoon Jisung. The first friend Daniel had after Seongwoo when he enrolled into the school. Having his parents ruling over the Underworld, everyone tend to avoid him because their fear to Hades and Persephone. Daniel too, is very afraid to Jisung at first due to his background but the older proves there's more to him than being the son of the God and Goddess of Underworld.  
  
"Oh hyung, I receive a pomegranate again. Want some?" Daniel asks, turning to his locker as he rummages for the certain fruit. He smiles happily when he takes out a perfectly fine fruit covered in cloth and shows it to the older. The fruit is plump, exactly round and reddish in color. Everyone can see that the fruit will be delicious to eat on.  
  
It is like a routine for Daniel, finding a pomegranate in his locker that is full with love letters and chocolates from his admirers. The fruit intrigues him, it makes him very curious of the reason why this certain person sends a pomegranate with a heart-shaped post-it note and a cute encouraging message written on it. And weirdly, Daniel starts to look forward for the pomegranate to come everyday. Nevertheless, he certainly doesn't expect that the pomegranate will appear in his locker just a day after summer ends. School haven't even started yet!  
  
"I don't think so, Niel. Maybe next time." Jisung rejects slowly as he looks down, avoiding the younger's eyes. Daniel feels a little bit disappointed but the disappointment soon turns into worry when he sees how red Jisung's cheeks are.  
  
"Hyung, are you okay?" He asks, gripping the latter's shoulder as bends down to Jisung's eye level, staring straight into his eyes. Jisung's eyes widen in surprise when Daniel leans forward and places the back of his hand on his forehead, frowning. He then pulls it back and looks at the older, asking worriedly, "you're hot, hyung. Are you sick?"  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine. Maybe I'm just tired and need some rest." He replies, letting out a forced laugh and pulls Daniel's hand from his forehead as he flashes a reassuring smile at the younger.  
  
"Okay, rest well then hyung. If you want something, just call me okay?" He says and ruffles Jisung's brown hair affectionately as he smiles, his eyes forming the famous eyesmile that every goddesses at Mount Olympus falls for. Neither do he realises how it makes Jisung's cheeks redder. The latter slowly nods, mumbling a small okay as he keeps playing with the hem of his sweatshirt.  
  
"I'll get going then. Bye, Dan."  
  
"Bye hyung, take care."  
  
Jisung grips his bag straps tightly as he bites his inner cheeks and walks away from Daniel. He quickly turns to a corner amd leans against the wall as his lips carved into a bright giddy smile.

 

* * *

 

  
Daniel just finishes his Biology class when he comes across Jisung who is arranging his books into his locker. Grinning, the younger approaches the senior with light steps. Swiftly, he goes to his back and covers Jisung's eyes with his hands as he singsongs, "Guess who is it~"  
  
"Oh! Hwang Minhyun?" The older guesses without any hesitation and Daniel is upset. He immediately turns the older around and pouts.  
  
"Hyung! Do I sound like Minhyun hyung?" He exclaims, completely upset over the fact that Jisung mistook him as Minhyun, son of Aphrodite and also Jihoon's half brother. He pouts again, making Jisung burst into giggles as he brings his hands together and apologises.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Is my baby that upset?" Jisung asks as he brings his hands to Daniel's cheeks and pinches it. It is not that hard so the younger doesn't really feels a lot of pain, but he certainly feels that his cheeks are mysteriously starting to get hot. Wait...  
  
He can't be blushing, can't he?  
  
Did he just blushed when Jisung calls him his baby?! They do it almost all of the time and typically, Daniel is fine with it. No blushing or shyness or whatsoever! He didn't even care and just played along with Jisung. Why it's so different this time?  
  
"Hyung, can you let go of my cheeks?" He asks as he grips Jisung's wrist, trying to pull it away from his cheeks. He doesn't really want the senior to find that he is blushing or he will never hear the end of it.  
  
"Umm, okay." Jisung follows and pulls his hands away, putting it into the pockets of his pants. Daniel smiles in gratitude and turns away as he immediately pats his cheeks, as if slapping it lightly can make the red tint go away.  
  
"Are you alright, Niel?" Jisung asks as he looks at the said student whose back is facing him. He tries to look at Daniel's face but the younger keeps turning away.  
  
"I-I-I'm okay. I think I have to go to my class now. Bye hyung!" Daniel exclaims in a breath and runs away to Seongwoo and Jihoon, two of his bestfriends who he spots chatting in front of someone's locker, leaving Jisung behind cluelessly.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel keeps getting pomegranate everyday and is still curious about the true identity of the admirer. And he is very giddy for some certain reason when the admirer gives hint on who he or she might really is. But as he thinks of the secret admirer's identity, he notices how much he had ignored Jisung these past few weeks. 2 weeks, to be exact.  
  
He sighs as he closes his eyes. The older gives him feelings that he can't figure out. Whenever he's around Jisung, he can't help but to feel his heartbeat go faster and his hands really turn sweaty and wet.  
  
Yoon Jisung. Yoon Jisung. Yoon Jisung.  
  
The only thing that fills his head. Whenever he's bored in the class, Daniel will always play with his phone and his fingers automatically moves to Jisung's contact in the texting app. Whenever he finds a beautiful flower, he wants to pluck it and gives it to the senior. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought that filled his head.  
  
He turns around on his bed, eyes staring up to the empty ceiling. The room is silent with light snores of Seongwoo and Jihoon breaking the silence time by time. It gives Daniel a lot of time to think. Who might be the boy who loved him from far away?  
  
He can't fall asleep with the thoughts of the secret admirer filling his head. He sits from his bed and walks to his study desk, sitting on the chair as he looks back of the hints.  
  
_Find me who is always by your side._  
  
The secret admirer apparently likes to play by riddles too. At first he expects Seongwoo, but thinking about it again, he takes back the assumption after remembering how bad the son of Poseidon is in riddles, especially in making them.  
  
Maybe it's Jihoon. The latter is always by his side and almost everyday, the two will eat with each other at the same place which is at the school's reserved table for basketball players in the cafeteria.  
  
The second hint came yesterday along with another pomegranate that he enjoyed eating.  
  
_Find me whose eyes are only on you._  
  
Daniel thought of Seongwoo again. The two bestfriends shared war technique classes together and Seongwoo always has his eyes on Daniel whenever the teacher calls him to demonstrate the new move that they learned. But Seongwoo likes Hwang Minhyun.  
  
When the third hint comes, Daniel finally realises how everything start to make sense. Oh how fucking stupid Daniel is for not noticing the person and realising his feelings for that him.  
  
Daniel chuckles to himself as he sticks the heart shaped note that holds the last hint to the wall near his study desk along with the rest of messages that the secret admirer sent, the end of his lips raises up to form a smile.

 

* * *

 

The moon is up high in the sky and the three boys are still sleeping peacefully on their beds as it is only 3 am in the morning. The natural satellite illuminate the dark room with its bright enchanting light as it lands on the pomegranate of the day that Daniel places earlier on the table. The sticky note that was written with the last hint falls off from the wall, slowly falling down right next to the fruit where the moonlight shines over the messy yet readable words.

  
_Find me, who is always staring and loving you from far away._

 

* * *

 

Jisung is chatting with Jinyoung and Daehwi in the cafeteria (more like he observes JinHwi being cute and sweet to each other) when Daniel shows up at their table, asking for permission if he can sits there. Being the kind hearted angel he is, Daehwi brightly shows him a cute smile as he says a yes. The son of Ares takes place beside Jinyoung, sitting right in front of Jisung who starts to feel very awkward and uncomfortable. He sees how Daehwi and Jinyoung giving each other playful gazes and Jisung knows that's the look they'll do whenever they're up to something.  
  
And Jisung absolutely knows, this time they're up to no good.  
  
Daehwi and Jinyoung excuses themselves with the perfect reason when Minhyun, the school president shows up and calls the two to help him with something. Jisung secretly wants to kill that son of Aphrodite that time when he and Daniel are the only one left at the table.  
  
He awkwardly plays with his food, stuffing some bulgogi into his mouth occasionally as he waits for either one of them to speak. But Daniel seems to be doing just the same like him so Jisung, who can't stand the silence anymore is the first one to speak.  
  
"How are you, Niel-ah?" His voice grows smaller than what Jisung has expects it to be. He has a lot of questions to throw at the younger but out of all, his worry for Daniel defeats everything.  
  
The latter looks up and smiles as he replies, "I'm fine, hyung," with a smile that makes Jisung's heart perform somersaults.  
  
But, the two are engulfed in awkward silence once again once Daniel answered the question and Jisung finds that he can't bring himself to ask the questions he truly wants to know.  
  
No one knows how desperate he is to get out from the situation. Sometimes Jisung hates how soft he is for Daniel. When the person sitting in front of him is his friends, he can just search for a stupid reason and walk off from the table. But when it comes to the younger, Jisung finds his feet refuses to get away. There's just something in his head that tells him to stay there and that somehow makes Jisung almost involved in everything Daniel do.  
  
"Jisung hyung," he hears Daniel calls. He looks up from his food that he hasn't touch after he is lost in his field of thoughts. The younger puts down his utensils, expression unreadable as he gazes at the older.  
  
"Can I meet you hyung, at the school's hidden garden? After mg basketball practice tomorrow." He requests. The senior glances up at his eyes and he regrets doing so. Daniel's eyes are literally begging him to come and Jisung knows himself very much. This pathetic Yoon Jisung ~~aka mr. whipped for Kang Daniel~~ will practically submit to everything the younger wants.  
  
"Sure. Of course, I'll go." Daniel's pair of dark brown eyes glint up in delight for a second as he beams at the older who just carves a small smile that only lasts for 3 seconds.  
  
"Dan! It's time for our basketball practice!" Seongwoo shouts from the other end of the cafeteria and Daniel groans as he hides his face into his hands when the person gains attention from every students in the cafeteria. Jisung chuckles as he looks Seongwoo sling an arm around Daniel, making the younger more flustered and absolutely embarrassed.  
  
The oldest of the three is smiling but he's dying inside. Anger, gried and jealousy bubbles violently inside his blood. He's not angry at neither Daniel nor Seongwoo, but to himself for not trying to keep the relationship they have shared these past few years. Jisung remembers just a few months ago before summer, where Seongwoo uses to stand, Daniel's side, is where he had stood before.  
  
Seongwoo bids goodbye at Jisung and drags Daniel away when he realises how the two are going to be late to their basketball practice. Once the two are out of his sight, Jisung turns his attention to his untouched food, his fork keeps fiddling the rice served restlessly as he doesn't have any appetite to eat anymore.  
  
_Since when we change into this, Euigeon-ah?_  
  
_When it's just 3 weeks ago there's only you and me laughing together with no worries._

* * *

 

Jisung clenches his fist nervously as he stares at the gate to the school's hidden garden that located at the other end of the school, which is one of the reasons why not many students know its existence. Raising a hand, he places it at the gate and pushes it, revealing the beautiful scenery that will provide calmness to everyone who sees it. The scenery is always the same like how Jisung sees it whenever he visits this place cared by his grandmother, Demeter. The vegetable garden located at the north of the garden with plump fruits, flowers are blooming beautifully around the spacious garden.  
  
Remembering why he comes here at the first place, Jisung grips the flower that he's holding as he walks on a path. He reaches the end of it, secretly expecting a 2nd year student with broad shoulder to stand there with a smile even if Jisung keeps saying to himself that Daniel won't be there. But there's no one. The swing sways slowly, following the wind.

  
_Where are you, Niel? I need you now._

  
Jisung looks down as he turns around, about to walk away when a voice calls him and his steps are stopped.  
  
"Hyung."  
  
He turns around and finds Daniel standing there, looking so handsome like usual. The younger takes a step closer, a step is followed by another. He stops only to say,  
  
_"Find me who is always by your side."_  
  
Jisung's eyes grow wide. Does that mean - no way. He can't be. Daniel already figured it out. Kang Daniel knows that he has a crush on him.  
  
Useless thoughts and fear start to fill his head and Jisung's mind drifts off the worst case scenario where the younger might hate him or thinks him as a disgusting faggot. When he is too lost in his sea of worst case scenarios, Jisung don't realise that Daniel takes steps closer to him.  
  
_"Find me whose eyes are just on you."_  
  
His eyes are getting teary as fear instead of hope is the only thing that fill Jisung's mind as he watches Daniel stops in front of him. He smiles as he caresses Jisung's wet cheek, wiping the tears that rolls down his cheek.  
  
_"Find me, who is always staring and loving you from far away."_  
  
Daniel smiles as he cups the older's cheeks and slowly closen the distance between their face, stopping only to whisper,  
  
"I like you, Yoon Jisung, my little secret admirer."  
  
With that, Daniel plants his lips on Jisung's. The older widens his eyes in surprise but soon replies the kiss and wraps his hands around the younger's waist. Daniel smiles instinctively as he moves his hands to Jisung's back and deepens the kiss. Jisung is the first one to pull away and smiles as he stares at Daniel.  
  
"You like me?" He asks, doesn't really want to believe what he is experiencing now. Daniel chuckles as he nods firmly and pulls the older to an embrace, his hands circling around Jisung's small waist tightly.  
  
"I like you hyung and don't you lie and say that you don't like me back."  
  
Jisung giggles as he hugs Daniel back.  
  
"Of course, I don't like you."  
  
"I love you. Yeah yeah, that's lame hyung." Daniel continues Jisung's sentence, making the older giggles delightfully. He smiles as he thinks that he won't be bored of it anytime soon. He rests his head on the latter's shoulder, smiling to himself again when Jisung's shoulder is still the most comfortable place for him to rest his head on.  
  
"Wanna be my boyfriend, Jisung hyung?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think about it."  
  
"Hyung! Be serious!"  
  
"Okay okay. Yes, I, Yoon Jisung wants to be Kang Daniel's one and only boyfriend in this world."  
  
The two laugh together as they are seen walking out from the hidden garden together with hands tightly held together.


End file.
